geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Hulk Hogan
Hulk Hogan is the main antagonist of the Mutant Rampage Bodyslam area in The Quest For YouTube game. He's an arrogant, cocky, and greedy wrestle who was once popular in the 80's and partially in the 90's. Since the Internet has revealed what kind of an individual he truly is, his fan base has plummeted. In the game, he's portrayed as a Vince McMahon-esque character, placing the player in constant matches until they're so exhausted they can't think straight. Physical Appearance Hulk Hogan is a dark complected, muscular older man with blond balding hair he keeps hidden under a bandana. He usually wears his red and yellow "Hulkamania" shirt, but in the game he's seen wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black pants with a black bandana and sunglasses. His sprite, however, shows him wearing the Hulkamania shirt and red and yellow bandana instead. Personality Hulk Hogan is, as people would describe, as a bag of hot air. He's so full of himself he has to pose for ten minutes straight before talking. Even in his interviews he talks about great he is and how piss-poor everyone around him is in comparison. It's because of his greedy and snobbish attitude many great wrestlers were held back in the 1980s and in the 1990s - talents such as Randy Savage, Ted Dibiase, Ricky Steamboat, etc. He even charges people to have him attend charity events. CHARITY events, for God's sake. In the "Quest For YouTube" game, he constantly mocks the player as they progress through the optional Mutant Rampage Bodyslam arena, calling them weak and pathetic. Even during some matches, he'll insult the characters as well as some of the sponsors, always ending his sentences with "Brother." Should he not get his way, he'll go into a tangent about how he was screwed and will then try to screw over the person that gave him his loss. Abilities Hogan's abilities, or lack of a better term, are all the same schtick day-in and day-out. He gets beat up and then eventually "Hulks up." Afterward, he'll throw a few punches, kick the opponent in the face, then leg drop them for an instant victory. This is mirrored in the game once players reach him in Round 50 of the Hulk Hogan Cup. Biography The Quest for YouTube It's unknown how exactly Hulk Hogan became the new owner of Mutant Rampage Bodyslam, but regardless of that fact he still runs it. Runs it into the ground, that is. It's not until the Unification Squad arrive to train that they start to become great champions in each competition. This angers Hogan to the point he constantly sets them up in matches against past opponents - i.e. the Faces of Evil, Weegee, etc. Once Dark Mercury appears, and if the player managed to complete every tournament, Hogan starts up his own tournament named after himself. In a long, fifty round competition, the Unification Squad finally get to go face-to-face with Hulk Hogan, completely exhausted and probably depleted of all healing items. Despite the handicap, the team manages to defeat him. He goes into a complete rage that he tries to disqualify them and revoke their winning records, therefore having them start over again. Before this happens, Hogan is stopped by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase, who tells him he has bought out Bodyslam. As the ultimate slap in the face to Hogan, he fires him and literally kicks his ass out of the stadium, while constantly screaming at him "GET OUT!" all with a smile on his face. Even though Hogan was fired, he still appears at the end of the Hogan Cup should anyone go through it again. Trivia *Hulk Hogan wasn't originally going to be featured, but the Creator thought it'd be funny to have him as the main villain rather than Hectro Genocide. *The BGM that plays while fighting Hogan is his WWF/WWE theme "Real American." *The Creator said if there's a sequel, Hogan will return as the villain of Bodyslam, this time forming the nWo - the New World Order - in a plan to overthrow Dibiase. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:NPC Category:Villains Category:Cross-Over